Many municipalities, commercial buildings, data centers, hospitals, universities, factories, utility plants, mining operations, oil fields and other entities have water systems requiring maintenance and monitoring. Monitoring may be needed to ensure certain purity levels, to protect against deleterious effects of water, facilitate periodic cleaning, to control utilities, monitor system operating efficiencies and materials, to monitor corrosion, organic and mineral fouling, and other factors.